The Wife of the Trickster God
by SarahCecilia97
Summary: One day he came across her. The girl of his dreams. Loki never thought this day would come. But he doesn't know what he signed up for. And neither does she. Contains characters from the extended Marvel Cinematic Universe and Comics, including Tony Stark (Iron Man), Gamora and Nebula, and Amatsu Mikaboshi. TW: reference to rape, sexual assault, prostitution.
1. Prologue

TW: violence, sexual assault

Ji Jeong was practicing her needlepoint when there was the knock on the door. Her mother, Hae-Yon, answered it. Ji Jeong didn't see who it was, but she heard his deep, caramel voice all the way across the hall.

"Good evening, Madam. My name is Amatsu Mikaboshi. I have a proposition for your patriarch. May I enter?"

"Yes, of course. Come in." Hae-Yon replied as she stepped aside to let the stranger in.

Ji Jeong was curious about this gentleman. She set down her needlepoint and scurried down to the foyer where her mother and the stranger stood. He was a tall man, well-built and handsome. He had short black hair, very different from the fashion of the times. But what was even stranger were his eyes. They were golden, and they bore into Ji Jeong soul when he looked at her. Gracefully, he took three steps towards her. He took her hand, and brought it to his lips.

"Good day, miss." He said as he kissed her hand gently.

Ji Jeong blushed, "Good day, sir."

"Who are you?"

Ji Jeong noticed her little sister, Chae-Won, standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at the stranger.

The man turned towards Chae-Won, "Hello, young lady, how are you?"

"Fine." Chae-Won said curtly.

"Behave, Chae-Won." Hae-Yon chided, "I'll go get my husband."

As she left, Chae-Won rushed to her sister's side. "I don't like this guy. There's something off about him."

"Oh Chae-Won," Ji Jeong said as she stroked her sister's hair, "He just wants to talk to father. He probably needs Papa's assistance on a trading expedition."

Just then, Hae-Yon returned with her husband, Admiral Daeyang. He walked up to Mikaboshi.

"Good day, sir. You desire an audience with me?"

"Ah yes, Admiral, good day. May we go somewhere private?"

"Of course," The Admiral responded. He led Mikaboshi to his drawing room, where the two sat across from each other on mats on the floor. The women of the house followed them.

"Can I offer you some tea, sir?" Hae-Yon asked.

"Tea would be lovely," Mikaboshi said.

Hae-Yon exited the room, shooing her daughters away as she did, leaving the two men to their business.

"So, you're a foreigner, hm?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, I am." Mikaboshi replied.

"Was it a long trip?"

"It went by quickly."

"Well, what can I assist you with today? I don't have any expeditions coming up soon, so if you need a captain, I'd be happy to assist. For the right price, of course."

"I'm not interested in your expertise, Admiral"

"Then why are you here?"

"I have taken notice of your eldest, the one called Ji Jeong. She is a fine young lady, and I wish to make her mine."

"Excuse me?"

Mikaboshi did not falter, "You heard me."

The Admiral laughed, "What makes you think I'd let my child, a girl of barely sixteen years, marry a man with no title or prospects."

"Oh, I'm not planning to marry her. Nor am I asking your permission."

The Admiral's laughter ended abruptly, "Who do you think you are?"

"A god."

"Ah, so you're delusional and stupid. Coming here, implying that you plan to whisk my daughter away and not even have the decency of marrying her. Telling that to my face was a dumb move, boy." The Admiral said as he rose, "Tell me, I'm curious, what would prompt you to make such a ridiculous decision. Were you dropped as an infant?"

Mikaboshi rose, "Oh no, I just like to see your reaction. It was priceless."

"Get out. You insult me with your presence."

"Not until I get what's mine. My new toy."

Fire flashed in the Admiral's eyes, "How dare you, boy You come to my house and insult me and my family in this manner. I ought to kill you right here, right now, defend my honor. If you leave now, I'll let you keep your life."

Mikaboshi laughed, a deep and boisterous laugh that shook the room. "You're cute. I wonder if she'll be as fun are you are. We'll have to find out."

Admiral Daeyang grabbed a rapier off the wall. He pointed it at Mikaboshi's throat.

"Get. Out."

Mikaboshi smiled, "Now it's time for the real fun to begin."

Hae-Yon approached the door, tray in hand. In the jade green tea pot was a special kind of green tea reserved for when guests came over. She was about to open the door when she heard a crash from inside the room.

"Darling?" She peered inside.

Her eyes widened. The tray fell from her hands and the china crashed as it hit the floor. She saw her husband, neck broken, dead on the floor. Suddenly, she felt something grab her. It was the visitor clenching what appeared to be black tentacles around her throat, lifting her off the ground. She gasped for breath but none came. Inky black spots were appearing in her vision as she struggled. They grew bigger and bigger until blackness was all she saw.

Ji Jeong and Chae-Won were sitting in the courtyard when they heard the crash. They stood up and rushed to the drawing room.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their mother being held up by a creature; entirely black with tentacle like arms, one of which was wrapped around their mother's neck. Its golden eyes shifted from the woman he held in the air to the girls in the hallway.

With a sharp twist, the creature broke their mother's neck. It dropped the woman to the floor, letting her limp body crumple at his feet. He kicked her aside as he began to walk towards the two girls.

Ji Jeong stood in front of Chae-Won and the two slowly backed away. Then, the creature shot one of its tentacles towards the girls. He grabbed Ji Jeong at the waist and pulled her towards him. Ji Jeong hit him with all her might, but her blows, which were normally strong enough to strike men down, were only like autumn leaves falling upon his shoulder.

"Let her go!" Chae-Won screamed as she charged at the creature.

"No!" Ji Jeong yelled, but it was too late. The creature, with its free tentacle, grabbed Chae-Won by the waist and flung her into the wall. Chae-Won crashed to the floor, and then laid limp, unmoving.

"Chae-Won!" Ji Jeong screamed, desperately trying to rouse her sister.

Suddenly, the world went black. Ji Jeong's eyes did not close, and yet there was no light entering them. Just as soon as the darkness came it went, and Ji Jeong noticed the surroundings had changed. She was no longer in her home, but instead in a small room with walls of gold. On one of the walls was a mural of a tree painted in all black, which made it pop against the golden background. The monster's grip loosened and Ji Jeong fell to the floor, which was surprisingly soft. She quickly stood up as the creature turned towards her, watching her thoughtfully with his yellow eyes.

"Who are you? What have you done to my family?"

The creature smirked, "You don't remember me? We just met."

The tentacles the creature had slowly transformed into the shape of human hands, his black figure morphed into the shape of a human man, tall and well-built, but still with those golden eyes.

"You're…the visitor… but how…what…?"

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Amatsu Mikaboshi. I am the god of this world, the world underneath the universe, the eternal void that lies beyond this room."

Ji Jeong only stared.

"Here, see for yourself." Mikaboshi said as he slid open the door. Ji Jeong stared out it, looking into the inky blackness that lay outside. It seemed to go on forever, with nothing but nothingness to look at. Suddenly, the gold door closed in her face, bring Ji Jeong back to the situation at hand.

"Why did you take me here?"

Mikaboshi smiled coyly, "You see, my dear, it is rather boring being in this world for an immortal being like me. The void provides no interest. Neither does the world or the universe, for that matter. The only thing that interests me is the suffering of man and the struggle he makes to avoid all pain. So every so often, I pick a young girl to live with me in the void, from any universe I please. A beautiful girl with intelligence and grace, who serves me as I please."

"I won't serve you."

"Oh, you will. Not at first, but you will eventually. They all do. Even the most determined among them cave in the end. But you think you're different. You think you'll be the one to change things. Well you're not the first to think this way. But you do have the most potential out of all the girls I've taken here. You're the brightest, but not the strongest. You will fight, but you will fail. Just like they all do."

Ji Jeong stood for a moment, taking in her predicament. Then, something popped into her head, "What happened to my family?"

"Dead, most likely. I don't know. I didn't bother to check. I could go back if you'd like."

"No!" Ji Jeong collected herself, "No, I believe you."

Mikaboshi took a step towards her, "You're such a good girl, Ji Jeong. So sweet. It will be fun to play with you. Why don't we begin our first game?"

Mikaboshi sat upon the ground, with his legs crossed, "You may be surprised to hear this from me, but everything you need to escape this place is in this room. Resources, knowledge, equipment, it's all there. All you need to do is figure out how to use them to your advantage. You can ask me anything you like, whether they be clues to the location of a particular item or information about anything you want to learn, just know I will know that you have learnt this information."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, my sweet, I like to watch you squirm."

Mikaboshi stood up and took a large step towards Ji Jeong. She tried to step back, but Mikaboshi grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close.

"So, am I to be your maid?"

"You can certainly clean if you like, but that's not what you're here for." Mikaboshi said as he pulled her even closer. So close his lips were resting on Ji Jeong's forehead. He lifted her head to look up to him and smiled.

"I do like this part."

He pushed Ji Jeong to the ground, and she landed with a thud. Mikaboshi straddled her and held down her arms. She struggled to free herself, but Mikaboshi was too powerful. She grimaced in disgust as he licked her neck. Then, she felt a sharp pain. She saw Mikaboshi bite her neck, blood pouring down to the floor. Ji Jeong struggled to push him off of her, shoving with all her might against his chest, but it was to no avail. He was far too strong. She was entirely at the mercy of Mikaboshi, and he was anything but merciful.


	2. Chapter 1

TW: prostitution, sexual interaction

Loki sat in the bar, waiting for his beer. Weak stuff compared from the mead he was used to, but it would suffice for now. Plus he needed it badly. It already had been a week and he was no closer to finding the Tesseract. If he didn't find it by the end of the month, Thanos would have his head. Worry was wrought through his mind. He needed a distraction.

He looked to his left and saw a beautiful woman in a short, black dress. It amazed Loki how little the women wore on Midgard. He would have to implement the practice at home when he was king. He watched the woman as she sat there. She had a slender figure, which was accentuated by the tight dress she wore. Her long, black hair fell gracefully over her shoulder. Her face was well-crafted, like it was sculpted by a master artisan. Her warm, brown eyes were scanning the room, as if she was looking for something. In her hand, she held a phone; a cheap thing from what Loki could tell. It buzzed. She looked at it. She let out a sigh. Loki used that as an opportunity to strike up a conversation,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The woman looked up at him, "Oh, I was supposed to meet someone here, but they canceled on me."

"What a shame. I guess that means you're free now, hm?"

"I suppose so"

Loki got up from his table, and sat beside her. "Let me buy you a drink"

"I don't take drinks from strangers."

Loki offered his hand to her, "I'm Luke."

"Ji Jeong," She replied, as she shook his hand.

Loki lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Now we're not strangers anymore."

Ji Jeong took her hand back, "I'm still not letting you get me a drink unless the waiter brings it over himself."

"Fair enough"

As he said this, the waiter brought Loki's beer.

"Oh waiter, the lady would like a drink."

The waiter turned to Ji Jeong, "What can I get you miss?"

"Just water please." She responded.

"Boo." Loki said as the waiter walked off, "Don't you want something more interesting, like a cosmo?"

"I don't drink."

"Too bad," He said as he took a sip of his beer, "So what happened? Your date stood you up?"

"Not a date. A client."

"Client? What kind of business are you conducting dressed like that?" Loki said as he motioned to her dress.

"You don't know?" She said, lifting an eyebrow.

Loki gave her a smile, "I have my suspicions."

"Well, Mr. Detective, I do hope its correct." She said as the waiter placed the water in front of her.

"So," Loki said, "what happened to this client?"

"I can't give too many details. Let's just say his marriage will never be the same."

Loki chuckled, "I see"

"It's a shame. He was a good, well-paying client. I'll have to find someone else."

"Well, maybe you will."

"Tonight, you think?"

"How much do you charge?"

"One hundred an hour."

Loki whistled, "You must be very good at what you do."

"I'm the best"

Loki smirked, "Very well. Do you have a place we can go?"

"It's your responsibility to get the location. It's not included in my fee."

"Alright." Loki said as he stood up. He offered her his hand, "Shall we depart?"

"Yes, let's" She took his hand, and the two exited the bar.

The night air was cool and crisp, a far cry from the warm, musky bar they had left behind. The change didn't startle Loki too much. The cold never really affected him all that much. Now he knew why. Ji Jeong shivered and put on her sweater as they walked. They walked in silence for a while, before Ji Jeong broke the silence.

"So, this is your first time?"

Loki blushed and turned to her, "What makes you think that?"

"You look so young. Plus, you took my first offer. You're obviously new to this rodeo."

"One hundred dollars seems reasonable enough for a woman of your caliber."

"You flatter me," She said with a smile.

He smiled back, "I'm very good at that."

Ji Jeong chuckled, "Clearly. So, what do you do to afford such nights out… or rather nights in."

"I have an inheritance. From my father. It keeps me comfortable, with the ability to splurge every once in a while."

"So you have no job, no school to go to?"

"I'm currently looking for something. Something very valuable. Something that was stolen from me. Something I need to get back."

"What is it?"

"That's my secret." Loki said as he stopped walking.

Ji Jeong stopped as well. They had stopped in front of a large building with big windows. A luxury apartment building; only someone with significant wealth could afford to live here.

"Ready?" Loki said as he pulled her close.

She smiled, "Yes."

Just then, a ringing noise came from her purse. Ji Jeong pulled away from Loki and fished in her purse for her phone. She looked at the number calling her.

"Wait, hold on, that's my babysitter."

"Babysitter?"

She turned away from Loki as she answered the phone. 

"Hello? Is everything ok?" She said, there was a pause followed by Ji Jeong saying "What? Oh no, that's terrible Marie I'm so sorry. Ok, ok, I'll be home in twenty minutes."

She hung up the phone. She put it back in her purse as she turned towards Loki.

"I'm sorry but my babysitter has a family emergency. It was nice to meet you. Hopefully, we'll see each other again."

She turned to go, but Loki stopped her.

"You have a child?"

"Yes, a son. And he needs someone to watch him, so if you'll excuse me." She said as she stepped away.

"What if I come with you?"

Ji Jeong stopped.

"You could work from home, couldn't you?"

"No, Luke, I couldn't…"

"I'll pay you double."

She stood for a moment. Then she turned to Loki and said, "Fine. But you have to be gone by 5 am."

"Deal. Give me five minutes to get the money."

Loki darted into the building. His thoughts were racing. He never expected a whore to be a mother. At least, not a good mother. But she seemed to be. She was willing to give up hundreds of dollars just so her son wouldn't be alone while he slept. He thought of his own mother. The time she stayed up with him all night when he had a fever. She stayed with him so long that she got sick herself. Loki wondered if Ji Jeong did the same for her son. Before he knew it, he was in his penthouse apartment. He ran to where the money he stashed away was, and retrieved enough for her fee plus a generous tip. He darted back to the elevator, and rode it back down to the lobby. Once in the lobby, he dashed outside where Ji Jeong was waiting.

"That was fast." Ji Jeong said.

"I told you five minutes, didn't I?" Loki smiled, "Shall we go?"

Ji Jeong turned the way they came, and Loki followed her. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Loki decided to speak.

"Your son, what is his name?"

"Bonn. Oh speaking of which, I have some ground rules. We have to be quiet because Bonn will be sleeping. Also, if Bonn needs me, I need you to wait. I'll refund the hour if he needs me for more than thirty minutes. And you are not to interact with him. Just stay in the room until I'm done. And also…"

"Bonn? That's an unusual name."

"It's his nickname. Anyway, I also need you to…"

"You really love him, don't you?"

Ji Jeong stopped. "Of course I do. He's my son."

"Not every parent loves their child. There's something special between the two of you."

Ji Jeong began to walk again, "Did you have problems with your mother?"

"No," Loki said as he walked alongside her, "My mother was wonderful. It's just…I recently found out she isn't my real mother."

"I'm sorry. That must be very difficult for you."

"But she never treated my any differently Never made me feel out of place. She made me feel like I was one of her own."

"She sounds like a lovely woman."

Loki gave a small smile, "She is."

"So you understand a mother's love. You understand why I'm so careful around my son. I don't want him to know what his mother does for a living. I never want him to know the shame of being a whore's son."

"How old is he?"

"Four. But I plan to be done with school by the time he's six. Then, I can get a proper job. Something he can look up to me for. Something he can aspire to."

Loki looked at Ji Jeong as they walked in silence. Her resilience impressed Loki, and her ambition was grand, even if she had humble beginnings. She would do the best for her son, no matter what.

"What do you study?" Loki asked.

"Physics and mathematics."

"That's a rather difficult subject."

"Graduates get a good pay rate and I understand it well."

"So I assume you're familiar with string theory."

"Yes. We only covered it briefly in my undergraduate classes, but I studied it extensively on my own."

"Have you ever heard of the multi-verse theory?"

Ji Jeong turned her head away from Loki. "Yes. I have."

"What do you make of it?"

"There's very little evidence for it as of now, but…"

"But?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were so."

"What makes you think that?"

"We're here."

Loki stopped next to where Ji Jeong stood. He gazed upon the dingy brick building. Ji Jeong walked up to the door and unlocked the door. She walked in, and Loki followed her. Inside was a withered room with pale wood worn down over many years of people walking upon its surface. Ji Jeong led him up the creaky staircase, up one flight. They walked down a corridor with the same pale wood and a dirty red carpet lining the center of the floor. Ji Jeong stopped at a door on the right of the corridor and opened it. Loki followed close behind her.

Through the door was a clean and quaint little apartment. It had a small kitchenette with cheap plastic countertops. On the other side was a small, wooden table with four chairs surrounding it. An older woman, who looked about sixty or seventy years old, stood up as Ji Jeong entered.

"I'm so sorry, Ji Jeong." The woman said.

Ji Jeong handed the woman some cash. "Don't worry about it, Marie. Just do what you need to do. I hope everything turns out well."

"Oh no, Ji Jeong, I can't take this. Not after making you come home so soon."

"You took care of Bonn for hours. Please, I insist."

Marie took the money, "Thank you."

Marie grabbed her coat and walked past Loki, who had moved into the apartment to allow her through.

"I hope you have a good night, Ji Jeong." She said as she exited.

"Goodnight, Marie. Let me know how everything goes."

With that, the door shut, and Loki and Ji Jeong were alone.

Ji Jeong offered her hand to Loki. "Shall we?"

Loki took it, and the two walked to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a small room, with books of all sorts everywhere. Despite it, it still managed to fit a queen-sized bed with a little room to get in on either side. Loki picked up on of the books. He looked at the cover. It had the silhouette of a woman sitting in a rocking chair on it. In large letters it read, "The Color Purple."

"I love that one. It helped me learn English when I first got here. I've read it several times."

Loki skimmed through the pages, "The writing in this is terrible. Why would you read this?"

"The story explains why the writing is so unusual. It's the characters that really make the book so moving. Especially Celie."

"May I borrow it?" Loki asked, "I'm curious to see what you mean."

"No." Ji Jeong said quickly, "I'm sorry, it's just that we'll probably never see each other again and it's the only copy I own."

"I see."

"Come," Ji Jeong said as she took the book from Loki. She set it down on a stack of books beside her. She pressed herself against Loki and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki looked down upon her fair face with her lush lips and bedroom eyes. His heartbeat quickened. She stood on her tip toes so that their lips were almost touching. He could smell her sweet breath. He could bear it no longer. He kissed her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer as he did. She kissed him back, their lips and chests pressing together. As they kissed, Ji Jeong sat upon the bed. Loki set his knee on the bed beside her, as if he was going to straddle her. She leaned back, pulling Loki with her as she laid on the bed. Loki was straddling her now. He ripped open his shirt to reveal his chiseled chest. He sat up and gazed upon Ji Jeong. She was smiling invitingly and her eyes twinkled. Loki pulled down her dress to reveal the black, lacy bra underneath from which her breasts were brimming, overflowing, almost ready to pop out. Ji Jeong took his hands and placed them on her chest. Loki felt the warmth emanating from them, the softness of her skin.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Ji Jeong giggled.

Loki did not respond, but pulled his hands away and began to unbutton his pants.

"Hold on, baby, you don't want to go to fast, especially on your first time."

"I can't help it." Loki said as he laid on top of her, "You're too beautiful"

Loki kissed her again, pressing himself onto her. He kissed her over and over, and she kissed him back. He began to kiss her neck, and Ji Jeong grabbed his hair. She pressed herself onto him, rubbing her soft body onto his.

"Mama?" A small voice said from the other side of the door.

Ji Jeong and Loki stopped dead in their tracks. They stared at the door.

"Mama, I had a bad dream. Can I come in?"

Ji Jeongs' eyes widened. "Give me a second, sweetie."

She pushed Loki off of her. She sat up quickly as she pulled up her dress. Loki zipped up his pants and went searching for his shirt. Ji Jeong was about to get up to go to the door when the voice spoke again.

"Mama, I'm coming in."

"No, Bonn, wait!"

It was too late. The child already opened the door and was staring into the room. He was a pale child, with mess black hair that fell around his ears. He seemed like a typical lad his age except for one feature. His eyes were the color of gold, which made his otherwise mild appearance rather jarring to Loki. The child held a teddy bear in his arms. He wore blue, button up pajamas, which made his eyes pop even more. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Loki.

"Who's he, Mama?" He said as he pointed at Loki.

"Oh, um, honey," Ji Jeong said as she inched towards him, "This is Mommy's friend, Luke. He's staying here just for tonight."

"Oh." Bonn said, "Mama, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Oh, honey, you can't tonight. I'm sorry. Mr. Luke is sleeping in my bed tonight."

"He can sleep in my bed."

"I don't think he would fit, honey."

"But I had a bad dream, it was scary."

Ji Jeong knelt beside her son. "I'm so sorry, Bonn. I'll tell you what. Why don't we have some hot chocolate and then I'll read you a bedtime story, ok?"

"Ok!" Bonn said as he rushed to the kitchen.

Ji Jeong turned to Loki, "Wait there, I won't be long."

She closed the door as she exited the bedroom. Loki snuck to the door and opened it a crack. He peered out to see Ji Jeong reaching up for something in a cupboard. She looked like she was having trouble getting it. Loki opened the door and walked over. He reached up and picked the first item he saw on the shelf she was trying to reach.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked.

Ji Jeong's eyes narrowed, "Yes."

"Why do you keep it up so high?"

"Mommy doesn't want me to drink it all the time." Bonn replied. He was seated at the table, "But she puts it up too high and then she can't reach it. So she climbs on the counter to get it, even though she told me climbing on the counter is bad."

"Well, that's not good." Loki said playfully.

Ji Jeong turned to Bonn. "If I didn't climb on the counter, you'd never have hot cocoa, now would you?"

"You could put it on a lower self" Bonn said.

"Why?" Ji Jeong said, raising an eyebrow, "So you can sneak some when Mommy is asleep. I don't think so."

Bonn lowered his head, "Darn."

Loki sat on the table across from Bonn. "Nice try."

"How did you meet Mommy, Mr. Luke?"

Ji Jeong stopped. Loki noticed her body stiffened.

"We work together." Loki said quickly.

"Oh ok." Bonn said, "How come you're not at your own house?"

"My dad and I had a fight. So your mother was kind enough to allow me to spend the night."

"You're lucky to have a dad. I don't. And everyone else does."

"I see," Loki said, "Have you ever met him?"

"No. Mama says he's a bad person."

"And that we're better off without him" She said as he brought over a steaming mug. She placed it in front of Bonn. Loki looked inside it. There was a light brown liquid with small, white bits in it.

"This is hot cocoa?" Loki asked.

"Yeah!" Bonn said, "You've never had any before?"

"No, they don't make it where I'm from."

"What?! You have to try some right now!"

Ji Jeong started, "Bonn, I'm certain Mr. Luke doesn't want…"

"I'll try some." Loki said, cutting her off.

"Well, alright then." Ji Jeong said as she went back to the counter.

"You have some too Mommy!"

Ji Jeong smiled at her son, "Ok, Bonn."

"So, Mr. Luke, where are you from where they don't have hot chocolate?"

"Well," Loki said as he leaned towards Bonn, "I come from a magical place called Asgard, where gods and goddesses live."

Bonn's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh yes. The king is named Odin. He only has one eye. And his queen is Frigga, a woman with golden hair. Kind of like your eyes. And there's a rainbow bridge where Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard, with his mighty sword opens the Bifrost and sends you wherever you want to go. Anywhere in the universe."

"Wow! That's so cool! Isn't it Mama?"

Ji Jeong sat in the seat in between Bonn and Loki. She had two mugs in her hands. She set one in front of Loki and one in front of herself. "Yes, Bonn, it is."

"Can you take me there, Mr. Luke?"

"Of course I can. Actually, I'm going to tell you and your mother a secret. I'm Odin's son, so I'm next in line for the throne. So, one day, I will be king and I will give you and your mother your own place to live up there."

"Yay!" Bonn cheered, "Mr. Luke! Mr. Luke! Is there a swimming pool there?"

Loki smiled, "We'll build one."

"Yay!" Bonn cheered again.

"Darling, hush." Ji Jeong chided, "People are trying to sleep."

"Oh sorry. Yay!" Bonn whispered.

Loki laughed. He took a sip of the drink in front of him.

"Mm. This is good. Very good. I need to bring this to Asgard with me. I bet my mother would love it."

"It's the best! Isn't it Mama?!"

"It's very good." Ji Jeong said as she took a sip.

"Mr. Luke?" Bonn said.

"Yes, Bonn." He responded.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother."

"That's nice. I wish I had a brother. I would play with him all day."

"Maybe one day you will, Bonn." Loki said, "You never know."

"I don't know," Ji Jeong said, "Certainly not for a while."

"Aw!" Bonn said.

"Bonn, I told you, our house is too small to fit another person in."

"He could sleep in my room!"

"No, Bonn."

"Please!"

"Bonn," Ji Jeong said calmly, "The answer is no, understood?"

Bonn sighed, defeated, "Yes, Mommy."

Bonn took one big gulp of his cocoa then set it down, letting out an "Ah" as he did so. "All done! Mama, can you read me a bedtime story now please?"

"Sure, honey. Let me clean up and I'll be right there." She said as she stood up and collected the mugs.

"Mr. Luke, can you help me pick out a book?" Bonn asked.

"Sure." Loki replied.

Bonn got up from his seat and took Loki's hand. Bonn led Loki to his room. It was blue, like his pajamas, and well-decorated, with dancing bears lining the wall. There was a small bookshelf on the far end of the room, filled to the brim with colorful books. Bonn walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the books.

"What should we read, Mr. Luke?"

"Hm, let's see. What's this?" Loki said as he pulled a blue book from the shelf. He looked at the cover.

"'Cinderella'? You like this one?"

"Yeah. It's Mommy's favorite so it's my favorite too."

"It's not too girly for you?"

"'Cinderella' is a story for everyone! Mommy says that both boys and girls can learn from it." Just as Bonn said this, he saw his mother enter the room, "Can we read 'Cinderella', please?"

"Of course, Bonn." She said, smiling.

Bonn raced over to his red and blue bed. Ji Jeong tucked Bonn in then sat by his side.

"I'll leave you to it." Loki said as he began to exit.

"Wait!" Bonn said, "Can you stay and do the boy parts please?"

Loki looked at Ji Jeong, "As long as it's alright with your mother."

Bonn clasped his hands together and begged, "Please Mama! Please!"

Ji Jeong glanced at Loki, before sighing. "Ok."

Bonn let out a cheer. Loki sat beside Ji Jeong as she opened the book. Ji Jeong played the part of Cinderella, and Loki did the rest. He used funny high voices for the stepsisters and the stepmother, as well as the fairy god mother. He used a robust, deep voice for the prince, almost as charming as his original voice. Loki even got on one knee and reenacted the part where the prince slips the slipper onto Cinderella's, or in this case Ji Jeong's, foot. He took a bow and made Ji Jeong take one too. Bonn had a ball listening to the story, and clapped when they were finished.

"Again! Again!" He pleaded.

Ji Jeong shook her head, "It's time to sleep, Bonn. You have school tomorrow"

"Aw." Bonn said.

Ji Jeong patted Bonn's head, as he laid down, "Good night, Bonn."

"Goodnight Mama. Goodnight, Mr. Luke."

"Goodnight, Bonn." Loki said.

Ji Jeong stood up, and her and Loki exited the room. Ji Jeong turned off the light and closed the door gently behind her.

"Hopefully that tired him out." She said, "Do you mind if we wait a few minutes until we begin again? I just want to make sure he's asleep."

"Of course." Loki replied as he sat at the table.

Ji Jeong sat in the chair next to his, "It was very sweet what you did for Bonn tonight. He's never had a male figure in his life. It's a good experience for him, even if it's only for a little while. But you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"What do you mean?"

"Asgard, really? I know Norse mythology Luke."

"I wasn't joking."

"Oh no? I've read all the myths, and I never heard of Luke Son of Odin before."

"Very well, I'll tell him I was only kidding tomorrow."

"You'll be gone by 5 am. I have to get ready for the day and get Bonn ready too. I'll tell him. And don't worry, I'll discount this time for you."

"No, that's alright. I rather enjoyed myself this evening. Your son is an energetic boy."

"Yes, he's a sweet child."

"Very. Is he like his father?"

"Not at all."

"I see. Perhaps it's for the best."

Ji Jeong nodded.

"His eyes are so unusual. Their color, I mean."

"That's the one thing he inherited from his father. Those eyes." She said this with a twinge of anger, the source of which Loki was unsure of. He decided to change the subject.

"You like 'Cinderella'?"

"Yes." Ji Jeong said, the anger gone, "She goes through so much, but in the end, she gets what she deserves. A good home, a family, a life worth living. It's inspirational. But it's just a fairy tale."

"Fairytales can hold some truth though. Perhaps more than we think."

"That's a nice way at looking at things."

"I believe it to be true."

"What's your favorite fairytale? Do you know many?"

"Yes, my mother read them all to me as a child." Loki said as he pondered her question, "Hm, I guess I would have to say the 'The Ugly Ducking.'"

Ji Jeong raised an eyebrow, "Really? It's not the most popular one."

"No, but I like the message. A seemingly plain and worthless person, an outcast, can amount to so much more and become greater than anyone ever thought."

"The ability to change your fate. It must be nice."

"Everyone has the power. It's just a matter of if one can get there."

"I don't know about that."

"No?"

Ji Jeong shook her head, "Some things can't be undone."

"Nothing can." He said as he took her hand in his, "But that still doesn't mean you can't change your fate."

Ji Jeong nodded. She looked up and gazed into Loki's eyes. Loki gazed back. Her eyes were so beautiful, he thought. Their color was like that of a chestnut and he could almost feel the warmth emanating from them. Her tender gaze melted his heart just like his mother's did. He was lost in her eyes. He leaned forward, letting his lips get dangerously close to hers. He could taste her sweet breathe on his tongue, the taste of mint and strawberries. He felt a hand on his thigh, softly caressing it. Loki could bear it no longer. He kissed her passionately, letting his lips press against hers. She kissed him back. They kissed for quite some time, until Ji Jeong broke away. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

Loki stared at the woman, who was brushing her long, black hair with her fingers; fingers which, just moments ago, graced his virginal flesh and excited him in ways only he himself had at night when everyone else was asleep. She really was beautiful. He did not think this because of the abilities she had just demonstrated, but for her ivory skin which was made more pale by her raven hair that trickled down her cheek into her lap. Her deep brown eyes were like seas of chocolate in pure white universes. Her cheeks were a charming pink color. Her lips like exquisite roses; crimson and blooming. Her face was beautifully crafted, as if they were sculpted by a great artist. She smelled of sweet but cheap perfume. No, not just that. There was something else there. A smell of sweat, but it was not revolting. Her natural odor was charming to Loki, and, mixed with the perfume, was intoxicating.

He leaned towards her, brushing away her hair to see her face more clearly. He pressed his lips up against her cheek. She gave him a weak smile.

"When can I see you again?" Loki said, trying to meet her eyes.

"Well, I have another appointment tomorrow, but I'm free the day after."

Loki pouted, "Two days is too long. How about I take you out to lunch?"

Ji Jeong turned towards him, "That's not necessary."

"But I insist."

"I don't typically go on dates with clients. It's a far less public affair, what we do."

"Well, then why don't we go as something more?"

Ji Jeong pulled away from Loki, "Luke, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We're both young and single and free. Why can't we get to know each other better?"

"Your time is up." Ji Jeong said sharply, getting up from the bed as she did so.

"Please, Ji Jeong, let me see you again."

"If you want, I can pencil you in for the day after tomorrow. But I don't go on personal outings with clients. That's my rule."

Ji Jeong, now clad in a white robe, opened the door, "Thank you for your patronage. I hope to see you again."

Loki frowned. The way she said these words was cold, almost robotic. Like a well-rehearsed play with wooden actors. He got dressed and walked through the doors, nodding to Ji Jeong as he exited.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. I will see you tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow." Ji Jeong corrected,

"Yes," Loki said as the door closed behind him.

Loki walked down the corridor and made his way to the stairwell. Even though it was early in the morning, there was a spring in his step. For the first time in his life, he had found a woman worthy of his affection. Beautiful and bright, caring and kind. Gentle, yet firm. And with a tragic backstory, no doubt. How else did a woman so smart and poised become a prostitute? She could understand his pain, his struggles, because she had pain too. She was special. And he would make her love him. One way or another, he would have his queen.

The supplies were gathered. A dozen red roses wrapped in elegant pink paper. A box of the finest chocolates. A letter expressing his love for her. And the crown jewel, the diamond necklace. Loki placed these things in a cardboard box and set it outside of Ji Jeong's apartment door. Then, he waited. After hearing his words of love and seeing how well-off he was, surely she would fall into his arms. All he needed to do was wait.

The wait felt like an eternity. He knew she was busy with school and Bonn, but he still was impatient. Ji Jeong being concerned with boring, daily life seemed trivial to Loki, especially when she had the opportunity to be a queen. Of course, she didn't know that yet. But when she did, she would be his.

In the midst of Loki's wishful thinking, a change. All of a sudden, his mind was pushed into an inky black space where a giant sat on a throne. Loki, lost in his love, had forgotten what he came to Earth to do. Now, it rushed back into his mind as the waves rush to the shore.

"Loki," The giant boomed, "Where is the Tessaract? Why haven't you found it yet?"

Panic filled Loki's eyes, though he kept his demeanor calm, "Lord Thanos, I am looking. SHEILD has it under lock and key in a facility in this state. I think I know which one, but I need to confirm it before I can make my first move. Just let me take care of one thing, and I will retrieve it for you."

Thanos squinted, "What could you be doing that is more important than your mission?"

"I am so close to it, Lord Thanos. Give me one more week, and we will be ready for our attack."

"You have three days." Thanos said.

All of a sudden, Loki's mind was free. He was shot back to his penthouse, where he noticed the sun was going down. He could not wait for Ji Jeong to read his letter. He needed to get her now. Loki jumped off his bed and booked it to Ji Jeong's apartment. Before he could enter, he noticed a police car in front of her building. Loki grew concerned, and slowed his pace. He walked slowly up the stairs, listening closely to all the sounds. Apart from his own footsteps, he heard a man's voice.

"Miss Daeyang?" It said.

Loki reached the top of the stairs and saw Ji Jeong in the hallway, holding Bonn's hand. Two police officers were standing in front of her apartment door.

"Oh, David. I wasn't expecting you until eight. Are you still on duty?" Ji Jeong asked.

"Miss Daeyang, you're under arrest for prostitution." The male officer said as he walked towards her.

"Y-you can't do this. David…Davy…don't you remember all the good times we had. Everything we've done."

"Yeah, we know. How do you think we found you?" The female officer quipped.

David spun Ji Jeong around, "Hands behind your back."

"Mama, what's going on?" Bonn asked, fear emanating from his voice.

Ji Jeong knelt down beside Bonn and cupped his chin in her hands, "It's ok Bonn, it's ok."

"I said 'hands behind your back!'" David yanked Ji Jeong's hands and pulled them behind her back.

"Mama!" Bonn cried.

"Come on, kid. Why don't we take a walk?" The female officer said.

"No! What are you doing to my Mommy?"

"Bonn, listen to the nice officer. She's going to take care of you while I'm gone." Ji Jeong said, with a shaking voice, as David put handcuffs on her.

"Where are you going, Mama?" Bonn said as tears streamed down his face.

"I won't be gone long, Bonn. They just need to talk to me a little bit, that's all."

David snorted, "I wouldn't make promises you can't keep, slut."

Bonn started bawling. He grabbed onto his mother, begging her not to go. The female officer pulled Bonn off her, as David pulled Ji Jeong to her feet. He was beginning to lead her to the stairwell, but Loki stood in their way.

"Move." David ordered.

"Oh, I don't think so." Loki replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You see, that's my future wife you have there, and I'm going to take her home with me."

"Luke, what are you doing?" Ji Jeong asked.

David laughed, "She's just a common whore. You must be mistaken."

"I don't think so. Now, let her go"

"Sir, if you don't move I'm going have to arrest you for obstruction of justice."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Just remember, you wanted this to be a fight, not me."

Loki grabbed Ji Jeong and pulled her close. Then, he withdrew a dagger from his sleeve and chucked it at David. Before he could react, David felt the knife in his abdomen and fell over, dead or unconscious it was hard to say. The female officer drew her gun,

"Hands where I can see them!" She shouted.

Loki produced another dagger and charged at her. She shot at him, but Loki dodged the bullet. He stabbed her through the chest. Blood spurted from her mouth as she fell to the ground. Loki picked up Bonn, who was still crying. Then, he rushed to Ji Jeong and broke the handcuffs binding her wrists. Ji Jeong immediately took Bonn from Loki and held him close.

"We need to move." Loki said, "But we can't be suspicious. We need him to calm down before we go anywhere."

Ji Jeong nodded. She set Bonn down, and looked him in the face, "Bonn, I know this is scary, but you can't cry right now ok? You're being so brave, I just need you to be strong for just a little while ok?"

Bonn took in a big gasp of air, but nodded. He sniffled once more, but kept his upper lip firm. Ji Jeong stood up, taking Bonn's hand in her own.

Loki took Ji Jeong's free hand, "Don't let go. To me or Bonn."

Ji Jeong nodded. Loki led Ji Jeong and Bonn down to the lobby. They could hear sirens blaring, getting louder and louder each second. Ji Jeong gave Loki a concerned look. Loki merely lifted a finger to his lips. He opened the door and lead Ji Jeong and Bonn out. Just as they went over the threshold, Ji Jeong noticed a bright yellow light wash over her. The light was gone as soon as it came, and once it was gone, Ji Jeong noticed her clothes had changed. Not only that, her skin was a slightly different shade than before. She turned her head, and saw her son. But it wasn't her son. The child whose hand she held was now a blonde boy with bright blue eyes which widened as he gazed upon his mother.

"Mommy! You're blonde!" He shouted.

Ji Jeong, with her wide, newly blue eyes, turned to Loki who also now had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a new face.

Loki turned to Ji Jeong and Bonn, "Ssh. We have to be inconspicuous. Pretend like everything is normal. This is how you've always looked. And today is an average day just like any other."

Ji Jeong nodded slowly. She squeezed Bonn's hand gently. Bonn squeezed her hand back. Loki nodded back and the three made their way down the avenue, just as the police cars arrived.


End file.
